The Truth About Me
by LiveLaughLove728
Summary: Percy tells Paul the truth. How will Paul take it? *One-Shot*


**Okay, so I know there are a lot of stories like this, but I wanted write one anyway. Hope you like it!**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

* * *

"Percy, I think it's time to tell him," my mom told me. I knew what she meant, and I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or nervous. I settled on a mixture of both.

My mom wanted me to tell Paul Blowfis the truth. They'd gotten engaged a few months ago, and I'd known that I'd have to tell him at some point. I should have been expecting it, but, with Kronos rising, an upcoming war, a great prophecy that left the fate of the world in my hands, not to mention, the increase of monsters looking to eat me for dinner, I'd had other things on my mind.

I sighed. My mom was waiting for an answer. "Okay," I said finally, "I'll talk to him." My mom smiled understandingly at me.

"Thank you, Percy," she answered. I just nodded, lost in thought. It was a Friday afternoon in early November. Most kids my age would be hanging out at the mall, or skateboarding, or doing other things that were normal ways for fifteen year olds to spend their free time. Me? I was busy studying battle plans and preparing for an upcoming war, and fighting mini battles on my weekends. I loved my mom, I really did, and I liked Paul. He was a good guy and he loved her, but I really didn't need another thing to worry about.

On the other hand, Paul knowing the truth really would make things easier on everyone. My mom wouldn't have to constantly come up with cover stories for when I have to leave unexpectedly on a Saturday morning to help satyrs get demigods to camp before Kronos finds them, or when I can't make dinner because I'm busy fighting for my life against a psychotic monster. I wouldn't have to sneak around like a criminal every time I come home, when Paul's over, battered and bruised in ripped, bloody clothes from the last attack. I could let my guard down once in a while, and not have to watch what I say in reference to gods, demigods, monsters, Kronos, war, or any other common topics of conversation that normally occur at camp. Now, granted, when I'm at home, I try to lead a normal life and not talk about my half-blood problems, but lately, that's becoming more and more difficult.

Okay, yeah, maybe Paul knowing the truth would actually be a good thing, but that still won't make telling him any easier. How do you tell someone something like that, without them thinking you're totally nuts? How am I supposed to convince my mom's fiancé that I am the son of a millennia old sea god, the same millennia old sea god he apparently used to teach about when he taught Greek mythology in school? I mean, one more person who thinks I'm a total weirdo wouldn't be that big of a loss for me, it's not like there aren't enough already, but I don't want to ruin this for my mom. She really loves Paul, and I actually like him too. He's light years better than Gabe, at least. Paul's a nice guy, but he doesn't know about me yet.

"I'll back you up, Percy, and if he doesn't believe it from us telling him, you'll just have to show him. You've got more than enough ways to prove it," my mom said, breaking me out of my train of thought. My mom is amazing like that. I don't know how, but somehow, she always seems to know what I'm thinking.

"Okay, mom," I said, "Yeah, I'll- I'll figure something out. I won't ruin this for you, I promise." My mom smiled at me lovingly.

"I know you won't, Percy. I believe you. Thank you."

"No problem," I replied, still lost in thought, trying to figure out what to say to Paul when he got here, which should be any minute now…

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the apartment door. I sat in the living room, while my mom went to answer the door. _Here goes nothing._ I thought to myself. A few seconds later, my mom walked into the living room, followed closely by, none other than, Paul Blowfis.

"Hey, Percy," Paul greeted me casually, as I stood to shake his hand, "How're you doing?"

_Well let's see, you want a short answer or a long one?_ "Pretty good, you?" I answered.

"I'm great," Paul said, smiling, as he sat down on the couch next to my mom, who was looking at me expectantly.

"Paul, I, uh, actually need to tell you something," I said awkwardly, sitting down on the opposite couch. Paul narrowed his eyes at me.

"Okay? He asked, "What is it?"

I hesitated, not sure how to begin. I finally decided to just come right out and say it. "Alright, Paul, um, you know about the Greek myths, right?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I figured that was a good way to start.

"Yeah. What about them?" Paul asked.

"Well," I continued, "I don't really know how else to tell you this, but…they're real."

"What?" Paul asked, incredulously.

"They're real. They, kind of, follow Western Civilization, and, well, right now, they're here in America."

"Excuse me?" Paul asked. He sounded about ready to run for the hills. Gods, why was telling this to new demigods so much easier than telling Paul?

"All those myths, Paul, the ones from mythology, they're all real. The gods, demigods, monsters, all of it is real."

Paul eyed me warily. He looked to be questioning my sanity. "And… even if all of that is true, which I'm not saying it is… What's your point?" he asked carefully, as if I was crazy, which, no doubt, he probably thought I was.

"Remember my birthday last August, when you met my dad?"

"Yeah. Poseidon," Paul answered, still obviously confused.

"Well, he was the real Poseidon, the god of the sea. Paul, I'm a demigod."

He blinked. "A what?"

"A demigod. Poseidon, god of the sea, is my dad." Paul stared at me for a long minute. He looked to be deciding whether to laugh or call the mental hospital. He turned to my mom.

"Is this some kind of joke? He can't be serious. He's kidding right?" My mom just looked him straight in the eyes and shook her head, dead serious.

"I'm not kidding, Paul," I said, "and I'm not crazy. He still didn't look convinced. I sighed. I was getting frustrated. "Wait here," I told him. I left my spot on the couch and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from a cabinet, filled it with tap water, and brought it into the living room. I set the glass down on the coffee table in front of Paul. "Watch," I told him.

I concentrated on the water, feeling the familiar tug in my gut. I willed the water to rise out of the glass. I concentrated harder, and I made the water swirl and dance in the air above the glass. I took one look at Paul, and almost burst out laughing.

Paul's eyes were the size of golf balls. His face was slack with amazement. He sat there, mouth hanging open, gaping at the scene before him. I glanced at my mom, who was watching Paul, amusement in her features. I willed the water back into the cup, and looked to Paul.

"Believe me now?" I asked him simply. Paul blinked. It took almost a minute for Paul to form a semi-complete sentence.

"H-How did you-you…How?" He asked.

"Son of Poseidon," I told him, shrugging nonchalantly. Paul blinked a few more times. Finally, he leaned forward, and started examining the water, like it was rigged or something. He looked at me strangely.

"Do it again," he told me. I obliged, getting fancier this time. I willed the water to circle in the air around me, then, formed it into a sphere, and rolled it off my shoulders like a basketball. I willed it to explode like a firework, and reassemble itself like a sphere in my palm, so it looked like I held a bubble in my hand. On the way back to the glass, I repeated the same swirling technique as I had the first time, before I allowed it to splash back into the glass.

Paul eyed me like he was seeing me for the first time. It felt weird, standing there while he stared at me like that, but Paul finally came around.

"You can control water," he stated dumbly.

I grinned. "Yup. Part of the deal."

"You're a demigod…"

I couldn't help chuckling a little. "Yeah, I am." Paul blinked a few times, then his eyes widened again. He looked at me.

"So when your dad showed up at the party, he was…" I grinned and nodded.

"The real god of the sea," I supplied.

"And you're his son."

"Yes."

"You're a demigod."

"Yes." Honestly, Paul, I know it's a lot to take in, but seriously? I've told ten year olds who have it click faster. "Can we move on now?" I asked carefully. Paul finally seemed to snap back into reality. He looked at me, and it looked like he was smiling a tiny bit.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Tell me more," Paul told me. I looked at him questioningly, like _Are you sure you can handle it?_ He just nodded.

The next few hours were spent telling Paul everything. I told him of the quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt, the journey in the Sea of Monsters, the quest to save Annabeth, holding up the sky, the quest into the Labyrinth, Mt. St. Helens (I left out the part about Calypso. I'd never told anyone about that, and, frankly, it was kind of painful to think about.), and the Battle of the Labyrinth. I explained Kronos's rising and the upcoming war, and what little I knew of the Great Prophecy, concerning my sixteenth birthday and the fate of the world. I finished, and looked at Paul, waiting for him to call me a liar, or something. He didn't.

"So let me get this straight," he told me slowly, "You have traveled to the Underworld, held the weight of the sky, blown up a volcano, and fought a recent battle against an ancient Titan who is trying to rise and take over the world. You fight monsters on practically a daily basis. You know how to swordfight with a pen that is actually a sword. The fate of the world rests solely on your shoulders, come your sixteenth birthday, and you have a friend who is half goat."

I nodded. "That's the big stuff, yeah."

"Wow…"

"Yeah," I repeated awkwardly.

That's when my mom, who had been sitting calmly beside Paul the whole time, stood up. "Well," she said, trying for a smile, "I'm going to start on dinner." With that, she left the room, leaving me and Paul to stare at each other.

"I have one more question," Paul said finally. I groaned internally.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If all of these monsters are real, and walk among us, why haven't I noticed them before?"

"The Mist," I answered immediately.

"The what?"

"The Mist. It's a veil of magic that prevents mortals from seeing anything they're not supposed to. Demigods are even affected to an extent, but some mortals are born with clear sight, the ability to see through the Mist. My mom is like that, and so is my friend Rachael."  
Paul narrowed his eyes at me. "Rachael Dare?" he asked. I nodded. I forgot that Paul was her teacher too. A look of realization spread across his face. "So, at the orientation…"

"Monster attack," I confirmed, "Empousai, lady demons. Not nice."

"Huh," Paul said, "Well, Percy. I always knew there was something different about you. Guess I was right."

I laughed. "You have no idea."

The next hour was spent with Paul asking questions and me answering. We talked right up until my mom called us for dinner. I was glad Paul finally knew. It hadn't been as hard as I had feared, but I was glad when my mom and Paul started talking about writing seminars and other things I couldn't have cared less about.

I spent the rest of dinner lost in thought. I almost didn't hear my mom telling me that Paul was leaving, and to come say goodbye.

"Thank you, Percy," My mom said, after he was gone.

"No Problem, mom. I'm happy he knows now," I replied. My mom just nodded, smiling, and pulled me in for a hug.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies, and eating blue popcorn. I couldn't help thinking that tonight hadn't gone half as bad as I'd feared. In fact, it had actually turned out pretty good. My mom was happy, Paul knew the truth, and, for the moment, at least, I was enjoying just being normal for the night.

I grabbed a handful of popcorn, and silently prayed that the rest of my weekend could go this smoothly. It was probably a long shot, but it was worth a try.

* * *

**Done! What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Let me know! REVIEW! I love reading them. :)  
**


End file.
